The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by BellaMarie15577
Summary: (bad summary but I promise story will be great) Edward Cullen is a werewolf and Bella Swan is human; they have been friends since they were born. Bella never understood Edward how he disappears at night, but every night she saw a black and silver wolf at the edge of the woods looking at her. Who is this mysterious creature? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (bad summary but I promise story will be great) Edward Cullen is a werewolf and Bella Swan is human; they have been friends since they were born. Bella never understood Edward how he disappears at night, but every night she saw a black and silver wolf at the edge of the woods looking at her. Who is this mysterious creature?

ALSO I OWN NO PICTURES OR TWILIGHT CHARECTERS CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

**Flashback**

"Bella! Edward! Dinner time! "Charlie called for us. Edward and I ran down the stairs, racing each other. He won of course. Edward is my best friend we are both 9. After we ate dinner Charlie let us go to Edwards.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran towards me and tackled me to ground.

"Alice you are going to break me one day" I laugh as Edward makes fun of us.

…

That was the first day I had my best friend over. I'm seventeen now things have just gotten strange. Edward comes over every night but at night when he supposed to stay over he wouldn't be there. What I really don't understand is the fact that he leaves sometimes I'll ask him about it and he said I woke up dreaming or he's just somewhere else like the couch or bathroom. Last night I woke up at 2:30 a.m. I looked out the window and a black and silver wolf was laying at the edge of the trees in the forest .it was huge, and its eyes were like a orange –yellow color. (**PIC OF WOLF IS MY AVATAR PICTURE**) it looked up at me an its eyes seemed sad? I wasn't sure. It howled then ran off, that's not something you see every day.

**I know it's short: / and it's a very slow start but**

**I promise you things will get interesting just really**

**Busy at moment. I'm doing this in school so please**

**Review and give me ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her**

EPOV

Even after meeting her in my childhood an trusting her sompletely she couldn't know anything about me. Bella is just to amazing to have her life ruined by knowing my secret. Carlisle an Esme, my parents both are vampires. I met them on my way to the canandian border running from my past. I hated vampires until I met them. Im a werewolf an they are my enemy but I live an guard took me in an I have grown to be apart of there vampire family. Even alice has become very close to me as a sister. Strange family but if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have found my imprint bella. Shes the most beautiful girl ive ever seen. The hardest thing for me is spending the night with her an having to leave. I can phase at anytime but at night it is permanent an when I turn 18 every winter I will be a wolf the entire time I cannot change. Everynight when I get out of my couch I walk outside to woods and I phase. I couldn't ever leave bella so I just sit at edge of woods an stay with her.

"Edward you are such a stalker! She does not know you're a wolf yet you stay there like she knows" Alice said to me through her thoughts.

Shes out hunting again.

I snorted an put my head on my paws. I was drifting off when I heard shuffling in Bella's room. I looked up an Bella was looking out her window. She stared at me like I was a brand new puppy at Christmas There was no way she could recognize me. Whats going on ? she stared at me for a goo 15 minutes then she disappeared.

I saw the front door open she was in a coat an her hair was a little messy. She walked towards me swiftly an carefully like she thought she was gonna startle me.

"shh i am not gonna hurt you" she whispered. Her voice soothed me even though I was not scared of her. I stood up an watched her as she got closer. She tried petting me but paused. Oh no she was scared dammit I should not have even stayed! Then I felt a had in my fur and it felt amazing. Maybe this could actually work?

**Reviews? Id like any ideas you've got! :)**

**i have les time since holidays coming around so they might be short**

**but they are updates!**


	3. Chapter 3: the time i've got

**I understand you may not understand the last chapter, that chapter was about a week after the time of first chapter!**

**Chapter 3: the time I have **

EPOV

The next morning at school was kinda interesting. Bella just kept talking about her encounter with this mysterious wolf that was always in the same spot. I was beginning to worry this was gonna be something id have to start hiding more for her safety. I honestly hope stuff starts dieing down bout this.

"Edward I swear that wolf likes me or something, it will litterally let me sleep with it an will wake me up In morning for school," she giggled.

If he only knew I told her I wasn't feeling well an I was leaving early, I needed time to get my mind clear, I phased an ran to the meadow I loved. I sat there and thought to myself about bella and my decision. I think im gonna have to leave her, as much as it hurts I cant hurt her life.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" alice screamed at me. "She loves you and you love her your staying here if I have to tie you ass down!"

I grunted and laid my head on my shoulders an whined. I couldn't leae er but I don't want to have to tell her everything. God im lost…

BPOV

Around 9pm I heard howling an I got excited, I looked out the window and there he was laying at edge of woods. I walked out and ran up to him. He rubbed his large head against my small one I rubbed behind his ears and he closed his eyes in pleasure. I texted edward an told him what I was doing but he didn't reply back. I honestly feel like edwards mad at me the thought brought tears to my eyes. The wolf began to whine an nugged my shoulder. I cried harder an held onto wolf. Then suddenly I was on cold ground alone.. he was stood up ears down an teeth showing

"whats wrong boy? " I asked a little scared. He growled loudly and more howling was heard from the distance. Some thing was wrong cause he was trying to nudge me back in the house. In distance I saw a pair if bloddy red eyes staring at us.. my wolf turned around and growled feircely then…..

**HA ! im sorry but I had to do cliff hanger thee always fun J expect more**

**Reviews? What do you think is gonna happen?**

**I also welcoe any ideas! 3 **

** i'm sorry they are short just less time with holidays so close an had finals an stuff but will get longer i pwomise! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :Angry pack

EPOV

Bella was outside an I sensed something was wrong, I heard howling an I tried nudging her back into the house she wouldn't let me. A red pair of eyes peaked through the bushes. It was a member of my old pack sent to find an kill me. I turned around an growled. This wolf was 2 times my size an pure white. Her name was Sheila. i was angry the reasoning she was here. She understood why I left an took my side. She looked at my imprint an growled. she loved me an I knew she wanted to hurt bella, but thankfully she cannot hurt any other wolves imprint.

"I see you've been busy Edward," she said as she started corcling around me.

"yes an you took my side sheila! why have you come to kill?"

She laughed " well sweet Eddie I must follow packs orders or die remember? I wish I could spare you"

I remembered though she was bigger I had an advantage , her thoughts an I was smaller an quicker. She sprung at me an I dodged it. Alice tackled her an I was shocked.

I heard a gasp "What the hell? Alice?" bella said scared.

Shit, I forgot bella was here an Alice didn't seem to realize that. Great my secret an theres is blown. I had to focus on my fight I told alice to take bella home. I tackled shelia an dug my teeth into her shoulder. She cried loudly an then kicked me off of her. She scratched my fave an bit my leg. I groaned then suddenly had a rage an I needed to finish her. I aimed for the throat an bit down with all my force. She cried then there was silence. She fell to the ground and I cleaned the blood off my teeth an paws. I sighed an layed down waiting for sun rise.

BPOV

I was scared half to death , my wolf could be getting killed an alice just takes me home. Alice told her full story an I just laghed. Your not a vampire they don't exsist an edward isnt that wolf. I was getting light headed I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Next thing I knew it was morning an I had to get up for school. I called edward an told him I was driving myself. I was so confused an I don't know if I can look at edward the same.

After I got to school edward ran up to me.

"Bella! Are you okay? Im sorry I wish I could explain," he said then pulled me infor a hug.

"don't explain edward look I need some time to think okay? " I said then walked off to class.

His sad expression killed me a little but I couldn't think at the moment. I needed to get my head around this. Mike as usual was trying to get with me but I told him to piss off. At lunch io grabbed alice an confronted her. Was that a dram last night or is it all true I said extremly quitely. She nodded an I was trying to keep my balance.

" Bella come over after school an I can explain okay?" she whispered an I agreed.

After luch I apologised to edward .

"Edward im sorry I walked off im just shocked." I said sadly

he lifted m chin with his finger so I'd look at him.

"bella Its okay you have every right. I just hope you understand" he kissed my forhead an paied attention to the teacher.

That was strange, he has never done that before. I wish I could tell him how madly in love I have been with him for the last 3 years. That gave me butterflies. I doubt he would ever like a girl like me anyway.

Edward looked at me an smiled. He took out a piece of paper an wrote me a note.

E"**so…do you have any questions about it**? "

I read it an rolled my eyes

B"**what do you think**?"

E" **well ask away then**"

I thought for a a second then decided what to ask him.

B"**how long have you been like this an why are you**?"

E" **I have been like this since I was about 6 and it's a gene that r=uns from my father to me. Carlisle isnt my father he adopted me I ran away from my pack a long time ago. I was beaten and didn't wan to take it anymore so I ran away an carlisle an his family took me in**."

B**" look im coming over after school we can continue this then"**

I gave the note back an started packing up for my next class. When the bell rang I started to walk towards my class when edward grabed my arm.

"since we are getting the full truth out today.." edward paused. He grabbed my cheeks an kissed me. He kept kissing me for 2 minutes and the pulled away.

"I love you isabella , always have." He said then walked off to class. I was completely shocked an ended up late for class. The bell shocked me out of my daze an I hurried to class.

After school was gonna be interesting. The love of my life loves me back, but has a huge secret as well.

**okay i promise the next chapter will be much longer just honestly cant do it yet **

**review plzzz**


End file.
